


Ты мой адреналин

by Edema



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edema/pseuds/Edema
Summary: Предупреждение! Краткое описание может оказаться спойлером от первой до последней буквы. Автор вас предупредил.Написан текст по заявке на WTF 2018 Для команды WTF Steve Rogers 2018.Есть такой фанон, что Стив водит как старушка-пенсионерка, соблюдает все правила и т.д. А мне хочется Стива гонщика-адреналинщика (мотоциклы, прыжки без парашюта, суперсолдатская реакция). Допустим, однажды ему срочно нужно было куда-то поехать, и Старк одолжил одну из своих навороченных машин. Стиву очень понравилась гоночная тачка, а Старк удачно "забыл" забрать ее назад или вообще подарил. И теперь вместо того, чтобы молотить груши, Стив гоняет ночами по хайвею)Если будет кэпостарк, вообще прекрасно, но можно и джен.





	Ты мой адреналин

Николас Фьюри вот уже битый час не сводил свой глаз с монитора. В буквальном смысле. Все шуточки на этот счет он уже давно пережил, точнее прожевал и выплюнул, потому что и своим единственным глазом он видел то, что многим глазастым было не под силу.

Директор Щ.И.Т.а сосредоточенно следил за действиями и реакцией суперсолдата, но ничего нового камеры слежения, установленные в спортивном зале тренировочной базы, ему не показывали. Стив Роджерс — легендарный, найденный в Арктических льдах Капитан Америка, вот уже который месяц жил по строгому расписанию.  
Созданная много лет назад благодаря научному гению Авраама Эрскина боевая машина не давала сбоев. Четкий распорядок дня от рассвета до самого заката соблюдался Роджерсом неукоснительно, секунда в секунду. Фьюри иногда начинал сомневаться, был ли Стив вообще человеком? Или из ледового плена к ним вернулся только суперсолдат. Тактик и стратег, беспощадный к врагам и собственным слабостям.

От жесткого удара очередная боксерская груша с громким треском лопнула, и сквозь прореху к ногам Роджерса посыпался песок.

— Бессонница? — Ник Фьюри возник у него за спиной неожиданно, но стопроцентная собранность и готовность в любую минуту отразить удар не позволили Роджерсу даже вздрогнуть.

— Я спал семьдесят лет, сэр, так что выспался, — не прерываясь на то, чтобы поприветствовать вошедшего, Роджерс продолжал наносить беспощадные удары в одну, только ему ведомую цель.

— Тогда пора выйти, отпраздновать, взглянуть на мир, — Ник двигался медленно, но не потому что боялся неадекватной реакции, а потому что тотальный контроль ситуации был его излюбленным приемом.

Еще один молниеносный удар, и боксерская груша сорвалась с цепей и отлетела в дальний угол спортивного зала. Роджерс, наконец, выдохнул с облегчением и обернулся.

— Когда я очнулся, то мне сообщили, что мы победили в войне, но не сказали какой ценой, — произнес он вместо приветствия.

Капитан Америка все еще жил прошлым, и вина за то, что он проспал свое самое главное сражение, все еще грызла его изнутри. Ник, как впрочем и всегда, пришел вовремя. Его план мог сработать безукоризненно.

— Да, Капитан, на своем пути мы совершали ошибки, но всегда есть шанс — исправить.

— Нашли мне работу, сэр?

— Поверьте, в этом новом мире для Капитана Америка найдется достаточно работы.

— Хотите вернуть меня?

— Да, — Фьюри протянул Роджерсу тонкую папку с грифом «Совершенно секретно». — Нам нужно только кое-чему тебя подучить, если будешь в деле.

— Зачем?

— Мир изменился, стал куда более загадочным, чем в твое время.

— Вряд ли меня что-нибудь еще удивит.

— Не что, а кто. — Ник кивнул на папку, которую Роджерс отложил в сторону. — Ставлю десятку — удивит.

Время тренировки подходило к концу, и Роджерс, как по команде, снял бинты, которыми были обмотаны ладони, сложил их в спортивную сумку, бросил короткий взгляд на циферблат на стене. Видимо, у него было еще немного времени, чтобы не нарушать график, поэтому он спросил:

— Что от меня потребуется?

— Сделать этот мир своим. — Фьюри вложил отброшенные документы в руки Роджерса, — Вот. Изучишь материалы и к восемнадцати ноль-ноль будь готов сменить место дислокации.

— Мое новое место назначения?

— Нью-Йорк. Манхэттен. Башня Старка.

Роджерс помедлил несколько секунд, оценивая сказанное директором Фьюри.

— Сын Говарда Старка? — на лице не отразилось ни удивления, ни недоумения. Приказ есть приказ.

— Тебя это тревожит? — Ник снова вперился в Роджерса взглядом, словно хотел просветить его насквозь, как рентгеновским лучом.

— Войну сантиментами не выиграть, — Капитан застегнул молнию на сумке, давая понять, что время для пустых разговоров срывает его планы и направился к выходу.

— Вы как всегда правы, Капитан, ее выигрывают солдаты.

Дверь за Роджерсом давно закрылась, а Ник так и не сдвинулся с места. Сложный разговор, который до этого произошел с представителями Всемирного совета по безопасности, не выходил у него из головы.

— ... это уже за гранью, Директор, ситуация вышла из-под контроля.

— Поэтому нам и нужна оперативная группа.

— Но проект «Мстители» был заморожен!

— Значит, самое время приступить к фазе — «Два».

— Вы возглавляете величайшую секретную организацию и хотите доверить судьбу человечества кучке ненормальных?

— Я ничего и никому не собираюсь доверять. — Николас Фьюри был тверд в своем решении, как никогда. — Да, эти люди могут быть эгоистичны, неуравновешенны, излишне самоуверенны...

— Не лучший набор качеств.

— ... но если их грамотно направлять, объединив свои усилия и суперспособности, они сумеет совершить невозможное!

— Тогда в чем проблема?

— Нужно время для того, чтобы они стали сплоченной командой.

— Разбейте их на группы, осуществите воссоединение поэтапно.

— Мне нужно было только ваше одобрение.

 

Бартон, Романова, доктор Беннер, Сэм Уилсон и даже бог Тор — до последнего момента у Николоса все складывалось, как нельзя лучше, но Стив Роджерс и Тони Старк в этом списке оказались самым непростым и неоднозначным пунктом.

Самовлюбленный гений и великий изобретатель Тони Старк с его непредсказуемостью и неуемной жаждой жизни, и суровый, несгибаемый в своем железобетонном упрямстве и аскетичном образе жизни Капитан Роджерс могли уравновесить друг друга.

И Фьюри решил пойти на риск, а теперь стоял и думал о том, не заложил ли он только что бомбу замедленного действия.

Оставалось только дождаться результата.

Благодаря агенту Коулсону Тони Старк был проинформирован и получил строгие инструкции. Правда, они скорее походили на мягкие просьбы проявить лояльность и снисходительность к главному герою Америки: стать для него проводником в мире технологий, советчиком и другом.

Старк согласился не сразу, но хитрый лис Фьюри применил запрещенный прием.

Ведь этих двоих многое связывало. Его отец, Говард Старк, был причастен к проекту «Возрождение» и созданию суперсолдата, к разработкам щита и легендарной формы Капитана Америка. Самый неутомимый из всех искавших затонувшую «Валькирию», а вместе с ней и Капитана — был бы благодарен сыну за потраченное время и силы.

То, что Старку понадобятся силы на общение с Капитаном, Фьюри не сомневался.

***

Вот только Стив Роджерс оттаивать, кажется, не собирался.

Он с упорством, достойным восхищения, принялся за изучения нового высокотехнологичного мира — башня Старка, в которой он поселился была буквально напичкана этими технологиями — и каждый новый день приносил Капитану новые открытия.

Умные машины Старка были повсюду. Скоростные лифты возносили Роджерса наверх, на открытую площадку, с которой открывалась сногсшибательная панорама Нью-Йорка. А искусственный разум, названный Джарвисом в честь старого доброго дворецкого, двадцать четыре часа в сутки был в распоряжении Стива.

Они убирали комнаты, поддерживали идеальную температуру и свежесть воздуха, включали и выключали свет, демонстрировали по запросу учебные программы и кинофильмы, моментально отвечали на сложные вопросы, анализировали и учитывали, составляли планы и безукоризненно напоминали даты и время.

И среди всего этого упорядоченного хаоса Тони Старк в растянутой и изгвазданной машинным маслом майке был единственным живым человеком, сосредоточением тепла и нескончаемой энергии.

Он сосуществовал с этим холодным миром металла и пульсирующих графиками неоновых надписей так органично: пил, ел, работал, отпускал колкие шуточки, принимал гостей, разбрасывал, то тут, то там вещи и чертежи, создавая еще больший хаос, и все это так по-человечески, просто и непринужденно, что Роджерс не мог не наблюдать за этим необыкновенным человеком.

Было в нем и еще одно — пожалуй, главное. Тони Старк был сыном Говарда, человека из прошлой жизни Стива. И этот факт, так причудливо объединяющий гения и суперсолдата, никуда невозможно было положить, или пристроить в строгой системе мер и определений Капитана Америка. Системе, по которой он жил. Вставал и ложился, тренировался и поглощал тонны новой информации в новом, холодном и одиноком мире.

Мире, в котором всех, кого он любил, отняло у него проклятое время. И еще сон. Сон, которым он позволил себе уснуть среди льдов суровой Арктики.  
Наверное, поэтому Стив больше всего и ненавидел это время, отведенное на глупое бездействие, старался избегать его как можно дольше.

— Опять не спишь? — Тони всегда приходил в одно и то же время, взбирался на столешницу, упираясь руками о стойку и елозя задницей до тех пор, пока не устраивался поудобнее. Включал чайник и тер кулаком глаза, готовые закрыться каждую секунду. — Кажется миру не грозит опасность, и ты бы мог позволить себе уснуть, хотя бы на пару часов.

— Но ты тоже не спишь, — Стив откладывал в сторону планшет или выключал новостной канал телевидения и в упор смотрел на Тони.

— Кошмары мучают, — признавался Тони и тер ладонью грудь в том месте, где реактор просвечивал сквозь ткань голубым и холодным, — поэтому стараюсь дойти до состояния, когда просто вырублюсь и усну без сновидений.

Стиву всегда нестерпимо хотелось стащить с Тони майку, чтобы увидеть. Он представлял, как может выглядеть израненное тело человека — на войне увидишь и не такое — и не мог поверить, что Тони получил свои уродливые шрамы уже после того, как война закончилась.

— Хочешь сказать, что гениальный Тони Старк не изобрел способа, чтобы избавиться от пережитого?

— Не поверишь, но вот это помогает, — Тони ловко вращал в пальцах отвертку, подбрасывал и ловко хватал ее на лету. — Работа помогает.

— А как же развлечения, девушки, выпивка?

— Это сейчас Капитан Америка намекает мне на мой образ жизни? — Тони запрокидывал голову и смеялся как от убойной шутки. — Или сетует на свой?

— Мой образ жизни меня вполне устраивает, — Капитан превращался в неприступную крепость и, насупив брови, снова принимался за чтение, или просмотр видео.

Тони спрыгивал с высокой стойки, наливал чай в свободную кружку и садился ближе, оседлав стул и обхватив спинку обеими руками.

— Слушай, в чем секрет твоего спокойствия? — Он медленно подвигал чашку Роджерсу. — Мягкий джаз, бой на бонгах, вагон травки?

Тони подхватывал десертной вилочкой тонкий ломтик лимона и опускал его в чашку Стива.

— Неужели тебе не нужно иногда передернуть, чтобы снять напряжение? — не унимался он.

Откровенность, с которой Старк произносил такие слова, заставляли Стива заливаться краской по самые уши, и волна мурашек прокатывалась по рукам. Не то, чтобы этот вопрос застигал его врасплох, но обсуждать это Роджерс не собирался.

Как сказать парню, с которым он жил под одной крышей вот уже больше двух месяцев, что иногда желание становилось таким нестерпимым, что ни ледяной душ, ни сотня отжиманий в три захода не помогали сбить железный стояк. И причиной этого была не брюнетка в облегающем платье цвета сладковатой корицы, а этот наглый и беспринципный тип, которого Стив вынужден был терпеть, подчиняясь приказу свыше.

Каждый вечер, ломая грифель карандаша, он зачеркивал очередной день в листке календаря, приклеенного над столом, и не мог понять, чего хочет больше — уйти или остаться.

Труднее всего было признаться себе, что уйти — выше его сил.

Тони не переставал его удивлять оригинальностью мышления, многообразием своих знаний во многих областях, которые не просто улучшали жизнь многих людей, а спасали, защищали, позволяли возвращаться к нормальной жизни, благодаря его изобретениям. И за всем этим стоял этот непредсказуемый, взбалмошный, часто капризный, но непостижимый в своей гениальности человек.

Он мог сутками корпеть над созданием идеального сочленения деталей и пластин костюма «Железного человека», а мог устроить разухабистую вечеринку и фейерверк, стреляя из репульсоров в ночное небо.

Он с одинаковым блеском в глазах мог молиться на прибывшие контейнеры с многомилионным заказом для реконструкции линии сборки в одном из своих заводов корпорации «Старк Индастриз», а мог за секунду спустить солидную сумму на покупку последней коллекции мужских ботинок.

Он мог непринужденно держаться перед камерами и виртуозно отбивать нападки папарацци. И покрывался холодным потом от тяжелых сновидений, срываясь с постели и, приходя в столовую, боясь признаться себе самому, что не готов больше оставаться в одиночестве.

Вот и сейчас Тони пришел на кухню, сбегая от очередного ночного кошмара, и Стив и жалел, и злился на него одновременно.

— Напряжение мне помогает снимать только адреналин, — Стив не собирался так легко сдаваться, и тот бывший бруклинский мальчишка с пламенеющими от стыда, или злости щеками, снова становился в бойцовскую стойку, готовый отражать нападение.  
С одной лишь поправкой, перед ним был, в общем-то, такой же мальчишка, которому немало пришлось пережить.

И сейчас впервые Стив ощущал, что они равны.

— Да, ладно, — Тони разглядывал Стива словно видел его в первый раз. — Прыжки без парашюта? Бои без правил?

— Нет, все проще, — Стив сбивал воинственный настрой Тони, — быстрая езда на мотоцикле.

— Ааа, — понимающе кивал Тони, — тот мастодонт, который занимает место в моем гараже.

— Хочешь меня разозлить? — Стиву даже нравилось отбивать эти атаки, оставаясь предельно спокойным, и не позволяя себе возбуждаться от одного только присутствия Тони рядом. — Но я не доктор Беннер, во мне не живет «большой парень».

— Большой парень? — кажется Тони с трудом сдерживал нервный смех. — А жаль, Капитан, жаль! При таких-то данных.

— Жаль чего?

— Завтра я участвую в гонках «Формулы-1» — вот где настоящий адреналин, — Тони встает со стула и взгляд Стива упирается в недвусмысленную выпуклость на штанах Старка, — вот от такого адреналина можно спустить не один раз, это я тебе точно говорю. Приходи, я надеюсь, сможешь оценить.

 

***

 

Рев трибун при появлении Старка, говорит о том, что он здесь не впервые, но Стив ничего не знает об этой стороне его жизни. Облегающий фигуру комбинезон сидит, как влитой и Роджерс не может оторвать от Тони восхищенного взгляда.

Команда механиков кружит возле гоночного болида до тех пор, пока Тони не дает команду. Он надевает шлем, и дверца, больше похожая на крыло птицы, захлопывается над его головой. Все что происходит потом — как во сне. Трибуны беснуются и вопят, на каждом крутом вираже, который Тони проходит мастерски.

Стиву трудно представить, где Старк берет время на тренировки для такого вождения и каким чудом избегает грозящих каждую минуту столкновений на сложной трассе.  
Время летит незаметно и уже через час с небольшим Тони расплескивает шампанское из гигантской бутылки, всем своим видом демонстрируя безразличие к опасности.

Разве может быть иначе? Старк первый во всем. Но Стив не торопится поздравлять его с победой, и Тони видит только удаляющуюся спину Капитана, который так и не узнал, кому посвятил сегодня свой заезд победитель. Что, впрочем, не мешает ему этим вечером снова появиться в столовой, как ни в чем не бывало.

— Я хочу попробовать, — говорит без всяких прелюдий Стив.

— Получить разрядку? — ехидничает Тони. — Или...

— Управлять таким автомобилем, — перебивает его Стив и упрямо смотрит ему в глаза.

— Мой гараж в твоем распоряжении, — Тони улыбается и облизывает губы, как от непристойного предложения, — можешь выбирать. Только обещай, что дальше трассы на базе, в первый раз не поедешь.

— Обещаю, — чеканит Стив и выходит, притворив за собой дверь, сдерживаясь из последних сил, чтобы не вцепиться в Старка. Не то уделать его по полной, не то задушить в объятиях от переполняющих чувств.

 

Стиву есть из чего выбрать.  
Автомобили Старка ( или как говорят подростки в двадцать первом «тачки» — один круче другого. Стив замирает от нерешительности — что выбрать?

— Ты забыл ключи.

Стив резко оборачивается и ловит летящую в него связку из двух ключей и массивного золотого брелка. Металл хранит тепло его владельца, и Стив крепче сжимает связку в руке.

— Я бы выбрал эту, — Старк кивает в сторону хищной красавицы. — Автомобиль способен ускориться до сотни за шесть и ноль десятых секунды.

Стив оглаживает алый бок, ведет раскрытой ладонью и цепляет указательным пальцем ручку дверцы. Дверь поддается и распахивается перед ним. Раскрывается. Призывно и многообещающе. И Стив погружается в нее, уже почти захлебываясь от желания обладать.

Тони смеется и Стиву кажется, что его бьет нервная дрожь от накрывшего желания.

— А тебе идет эта тачка, бруклинский девственник, — одними губами произносит Тони, но Стив считывает каждую букву. — Смотри, не кончи раньше времени. Измажешь мне сиденья — убью.

Тони подносит в глазам два пальца — «Я слежу за тобой» — и отдает команду искину: «Музыку в салон автомобиля!»

Стив вжимает педаль в пол и поворачивает ключ в замке зажигания. Трогается с места легко и плавно и проплывает перед Тони. Его ладони оглаживают кожаную оплетку руля. Берут в руку и зажимают в кулаке идеальную головку ручки от коробки передач, и мысль о том, что еще недавно рука Тони согревала и ласкала ее, не дает Стиву покоя.

Навигатор выбирает самый короткий путь, по которому Стив покидает Нью Йорк и выезжает на трассу. В это время суток она почти пустынна, и новоявленный автогонщик с трудом сдерживает себя, чтобы не вдавить педаль газа на полную.

Стив едет с разрешенной скоростью, наслаждаясь комфортом и плавностью хода. Изучает панель, которая в автоматическом режиме высвечивает, то один, то другой узел автомобиля и не может удержаться от радостного возгласа.

— Мальчишка, — Тони смотрит в монитор камеры слежения. Зачем Стиву знать, что сейчас он не может оторвать взгляда от его ладоней на руле, от восторженных глаз, от растрепанной ветром челки.

— Ну, что же ты, Рождерс, неужели так и будешь плестись, как черепаха?

Один только дьявол знает, какого черта сейчас загадывает Тони Старк и зачем делает ставки на то, сможет Роджерс совершить безумство или так и останется пай-мальчиком. И брови Старка ползут вверх.

Кто бы мог подумать?

Стив разгоняется и, не сбавляя скорости, входит в один крутой поворот, затем в другой и хохочет, как безумный.

Но что это?

Одна его рука ползет вниз и... О, боже! Старку это снится или Стив сжимает себя между ног?

— Не смей закрывать глаза! — орет что есть мочи Тони, но микрофон вырублен им собственноручно еще в начале этой безумной гонки за адреналином. Тони шарит в потемках по клавиатуре и почти вслепую набирает сочетание клавиш.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — приказывает Тони.

Стив от неожиданности дергается и автомобиль сносит вправо!

— Руль держи, гонщик хренов.

Стив открывает глаза и шарит взглядом перед собой. Мерцающий красный огонек мигает под самым сводом лобового стекла.

— Можешь делать, все что захочешь, только не закрывай глаза.

Стив держит одну руку на руле, а другой расстегивает ширинку, запускает руку в штаны и сжимает у основания налитой член. Сползает в кресле ниже, чтобы добраться до яиц, и сжимает их в горсти.

От сладкой тяжести, от того как тянет в паху. От сильной руки, которая быстро и жестко двигается вверх-вниз, безостановочно надрачивая, от безумной скорости и летящих навстречу огней его трясет. Стив даже не замечает, что все время что-то бессвязно шепчет, но грохот музыки не позволяет Тони услышать.

Он внезапно притормаживает и сладко выгибается, как большой кот. И внезапно вдавливает педаль в пол, то ускоряя движение рукой внизу, то замедляя. Его счастье, что на трассе нет полиции, и ни одна камера не зафиксировала дерганые движения автомобиля. Но, видимо, разрядка приближается, потому что движения ускоряются и губы округляются в беззвучном крике.

Стив вздрагивает всем телом и в несколько коротких толчков заставляет автомобиль остановиться так резко, что его чуть не выносит сквозь лобовое стекло. Он в сладостном бессилии падает на руль и затихает.

И сквозь обрушившуюся на него тишину в салоне, отчетливо слышит голос Тони:

— Если бы я был сейчас рядом, я бы выпил тебя всего. До дна.

Стив поднимает голову, но в глазах его нет испуга.

— В следующий раз, я возьму тебя с собой, — говорит он.

— И поверь, я покажу тебе класс, — смеется в ответ Тони. — Адреналинщик, черт тебя раздери.


End file.
